monaleinfandomcom-20200216-history
Ebrietas
Ebrietas (Mother Time) The name Ebreietas comes from the elvish name "Mother Time", some may also refer to her simply as "Time". Ebrietas is said to have created the Universe and all of the worlds within it. She is said to take the form of a massive astral dragon who flies around looking over her creations. She charges lesser gods with oversight of certain aspects of each individual world. Monalein is just one of the worlds she has made. Her magical essence and energy is what makes up the cores of her worlds. She was wounded in The Divergence and her wounds manifested themselves in the world as fissures, ravines, volcanoes and various other environmental instabilities. The magic that now inhabits the world poured forth and gave rise to wizards and mages. It also led to the creation of moonstones, gems that have absorbed the magic of the world and can be used to embed enchantments in weapons, armor, and other items. Ebrietas is also said to have shed tears when she saw the state that The Divergence left her worlds in. As she flew over her creations, she grew more and more sad and eventually began to cry. Her tears fell and onto her worlds, magically charged with the essence of creation that Ebrietas used to initially craft Monalein, and sealed up some of these wounds. The Tears of Time, as they have come to be called, did not perfectly stabilize these worlds. Monalein, for example, still bears some scars of The Divergence. Most notably with a large underwater ravine near Aerhovan known as The Scar. However, The Tears have managed to close up the gaping fissures that once defiled Monalein. Lesser Gods * Avandra is the goddess of Change, Luck, and Fortune. A follower might pray to her if there were nothing left they could do to influence an outcome. * Bahamut is the god of Justice and Nobility. One might pray to him for good judgement in a decision or to help guide them through an honorable path. * Erathis is the goddess of Civilization and Invention. She receives offerings from scholars and inventors seeking good results from experiments or inspiration for future projects. * Ioun's domain is that of Knowledge. One might pray to her if he or she seeks enlightenment or insight. * Kord is the god of strength, fury, and storms. Warriors and sailors alike may pray to him for both strength and safe passage across the sea. * Melora is the goddess of the Wilderness and the Sea. Hunters and guides will pray to her for safe passages and guidance through the land and good fortune with the beasts of the wild. Sailors will pray to her for favorable winds and tides. * Moradin is the god of crafting. Craftsmen such as blacksmiths and carpenters will pray to him if they are undertaking a difficult project and want a steady hand. * Pelor is the god of the sun and agriculture. Farmers will pray to him for clear skies and a plentiful harvest. * The Raven Queen is in charge of the domain of death. She oversees the passage of souls into the afterlife. People might pray to her for safe passage for their fallen loved ones or, though this is exceedingly rare, for the return of a fallen loved one.